The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to interfaces for exchanging data.
Various applications, for example, enterprise resource planning (ERP), customer relationship management (CRM), and product lifecycle management (PLM), often store their data in databases. To facilitate the exchange of data between an application and the database, database interfaces that support standardized database query protocols are defined and implemented. One example of a database query protocol is the Structured Query Language (SQL), which is compliant with standards defined by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and the International Organization for Standardization (ISO).
An application can usually access the data stored in a database by sending, to a database interface, query messages (i.e., queries) that comply with the database query protocol supported by the interface. In response to receiving a query, the database interface can cause a database management system to initiate a search of the database for data matching criteria specified by the query. After such data is located and retrieved, it is sent via the database interface to the application.
By implementing the database interface, data storage operations and data location are usually transparent to the application. Changes within the database generally do not affect the database interface, and changes within the database structure generally do not affect applications that use the database.
Some applications, for example, product life cycle management and supply chain management applications, include functions for managing real world objects. Managing real world objects can include, for example, their tracking and identification. The real world objects being managed can include a data tag that is physically attached to the object. In general, the data tag is a data carrier that stores wirelessly accessible data. The data tag can be, for example, a smart tag and, more particularly, an RFID tag, which is a smart tag that uses RFID (i.e., radio frequency identification) technology. Data on the data tag can include information relevant to the management of the real word object. The application can exchange data with the data tag by, for example, radio frequency, microwave, infrared, or any other wireless technology. The exchange can be implemented by using any known wireless communication protocol, for example, ISO standard 15961 or ISO standard 15962, Bluetooth, Wireless Local Area Networks (W-LAN), or any other wireless communication protocol. Different data tags can and typically use different wireless technologies and wireless protocols.